Twilight
by xLadyXAugreyx
Summary: This is a post Truth story. Somehow, Mulder and Sculy have had a daughter despite what science said was and wa not possible. It starts three months precolonization with them living in a undisclosd location in Canada. The POV changes after the prologue
1. Prologue

Prolouge

I woke up in the middle of the night, my hands in a cold sweat. Something told me to go get paper and as pen. My my head overruled my gut and I went into my bathroom to find the advil first. My head still throbbing, even with the Advil in me,I went looking for a blank sheet of paper and a pen. I found them, and sat back down on my bed. I just started writing, not knowing what I was writing about. I knew it vaugely as remote viewing but I myself had never done it. It was weird for me to be able to do it now. But nothing in my life had ever been normal.

I was born due to mysterious circumstances, my mom wasn't supposed to be able to become pregnant. I wasn't her first child born like this though. There was also WIlliam and Emily neither of whom I had ever met. I was born while my parents were on the run form the government. Before they finally found a safe place to hide. My parents couldn't believe it. I wasn't supposed to be possible. Yet there I was, my newborn self screaming my head off in the hotel room. It was almost funny.

I was finally able to snap out of it and look at what I had written. My own views scared me. I fumbled through my purse, hanging on my bedpost, searching for my cell phone. I knew Mom was at the University gala, which if my new found clairvoyance was accurate, a damn deadly place for her to be.

"Mom, it's me...Mom are you there?"

"Oh my god...Fox! Fox are you okay?"

"Mom! Mom! What's happening? "

"Elizabeth! Grab whatever things you can possibly find that have our real identities and whatever else you think is important. Set the alarm. Don't let anyone in. "

"Fox! Oh my god..."

"Elizabeth honey, I've got to go..."

"Mom! Mom!"

It was useless. The line was dead. And my own handwritten prediction served like a script to this quickly unfolding drama.


	2. Prologue Continued

I loathed going into our attic. It was always dank and dark. However, at the moment, my own comfort took second priority. The documents were both the most dangerous and sacred things we owned. I both feared and admired hem as some girls admire fashion designers with hot tempers.

As I gingerly climbed the stairs, my mind refused to let go of my largest fear; super - soldiers. Supersoldiers haunted every dark corner of the city, every closet coated with dust, and my nightmares. They were my demons and tormentors. I tried not to think of them. I didn't relish the thought of dying young.

In the process of working out my thoughts into a semi-coherent order, I had reached the attic. I pulled down on the stairs and climbed up. I saw the box almost immediately. I grabbed it and thundered back down the ladder steps. I threw open the box, choking on the wall of dust, and began to throw other things in. From the bedroom I got the photo albums and the other picture frames. When I had fully filled it up I got duct tape and sealed it. I grabbed a few other important things and went to get dressed in my regular clothes. It was often considered unusual to see a ten year old girl boarding a plane in her pajamas.

My closet was still a mess from the week before when I had gone through my shoe bin. I managed to find a wearable pair of jeans and a clean shirt. I zipped up; my favorite hoodie and pulled back my hair. I knew exactly what to do from years of being grilled on procedure and the importance of having a well orchestrated plan. Now came the hard part...choosing my valuable items.


	3. Chapter One

She laughed with an air of bitterness in her voice as she recalled how naive she was at ten years old. She believed nothing could really truly disrupt her world except supersoldiers. She put on the mask of bitterness to hide her longing for those days of innocence. She longed to be able to walk down the street and not worry about anything, save her math homework. Although only three years had passed, Elizabeth remembered them as though they had been a lifetime ago. Innocence was a dying trait.

She thought of the people responsible for this horrible event. They had sold out their world for the promise of their self- seeking goal of self-preservation. Even the mention of CSM made her blood boil and her eyes flash a blood red hue.

Ever since colonization, the stress, sadness, and weight of the events made her simply wish to curl up and disappear into her world of reveries. Yet she knew retreating back into this world wasn't an option. She was never truly able to relax or let all the stress, horror, and excruciating sadness and pain of the past three years out. The only place she had found an outlet was her notebook.


	4. Chapter Two

Just as she finished writing, there came a knock at the door. She pushed herself u form the table and went to the locked cabinet where she kept her gun. It wasn't there.

"Who has my gun?" she yelled into the general vicinity, hoping for a response.

The one she got wasn't what she wanted.

"I haven't seen it you geek."

Marly Skinner was Walter Skinner's niece and Elizabeth's nemesis. She was popular, nasty, and found she had the most fun tormenting Elizabeth. For the first year, Elizabeth tried in vain to ignore her. However, there had been times when she had needed to just be alone from the ninety-nien other people in the base. She knew that the one place they all loathed was the Anasazi ruins. Whenever she needed to be alone, she slipped out, and climbed the ladder to the top. What she did there varied from time to time. Sometimes she cried, others she yelled and fumed. The ruins where undoubtedly her domain though. Marly was evil though and always had been. Even her Uncle knew it.

Resisting the urge to allow her full use of four letter words surface, Elizabeth just walked to the door praying it wasn't anything bad. As she opened the door, she was greated with something she never would have expected.


	5. Chapter Three

When she opened the door, she never would have known the family who walked in, bloody and bruised would irreparably alter her life. They were a family of five, the hundred and fifth family to seek refuge at the base. They were refugees like everyone else, hiding from the destruction just outside the vast canyon walls.

As she opened the door wider to let them in, she realized they had also been FBI agents. It looked like they had only recently been forced to flee. She yelled for her mother, who in turn led the family to the small infirmary. In the lull of time, her mother had introduced them both and made sure nobody was hurt.

In all the commotion, it hadn't been noticed when she slipped out the door and darted across the way to the ruins. Her head was spinning and she knew why. She just wouldn't accept it though. Falling wasn't an option. Not even having a little crush. She knew she was not his type of girl. Not after Marly was done telling him all about her.he also seemed like the type of guy to go for older girls. All she knew was that she was due for many a night of pillow hugging and wishing on invisible shooting stars. She would have continued on her melancholy train of thought for hours unless she felt a tap on her shoulder.

It was the thing from her nightmares. Marly had found her hiding place.

She knew if she wanted to keep this hollowed ground hers, she would have to scare Marly away and soon. Or there was the favored option: pushing her over the edge. Elizabeth restrained herself though not by much.

Now came the large problem. How to get her away, without injuring her. Severely anyway.


	6. Chapter Four

Her mind raced as she thought of something to do. She vaugely remembered the skeletal remains in the lower part of the pueblo. She prayed they were still there.

"Marly, the way you came up was pretty dangerous, why don't you go down through the internal stairs and I'll follow you down. "

"Why thank you servant girl. Perhaps I will."

Elizabeth would have smacked her if she wasn't as confident as she was in her plan.

The scream that followed about thirty seconds later was here reward for all the times she had endured the bitch. She herself then started down the ladder, averting her eyes from the bony corpse. Marly was no where in sight. Elizabeth turned her eyes to the window, enjoying the view as she ran back to the place from which she had come.

"What was that about?"

She turned around, wondering who else had dared to step foot in her hiding place. If it wasn't her parents she was ready to use her knowledge of four letter words. It had been to long since she was able to use them, and they were bubbling up inside her.

"Jesus guys! Not funny! I just dealt with Marly! I don't need anyone else finding this place. "

Her parents has known The Lone Gunmen since they were in the FBI. They had been informants and help. They were ghosts now. She recalled that the first time she had ever seen them she had screamed.

It was their second night on the base and she wasn't prepared for anything quite so...otherworldly. They had been sitting at the kitchen table talking with her parents. It wasn't until Langly walked through a wall that she screamed. That had been a very ...interesting evening.

"So to get rid of her you showed her the CSM's corpse?"

"Yup. Don't look so surprised Frohike. I could've done a hell of a lot worse."

"Like?"

"Pushed her off the roof."

" That wouldn't necessarily have been bad."

"Frohike! Don't encourage her."

The banter between the trio continued until everyone was once again interrupted.


	7. Chapter Five

"Mom! Who showed you up here?"

"See Dr.Scully? She's talking with ghosts AND hiding out in a place inhabited by a skeleton. I'm concerned about her."

" Shut up Marly!" Elizabeth now regretted not shoving her off the roof when she had the chance.

"Frohike! Stop drooling! She's alive, you're dead. Not to mention she's married and has a daughter." Despite his appearance and personality, Langly made a scary amount of sense.

In between Frohike's glances and the new knowledge of her daughter's place to hide, Dana Scully was not having a very good evening.

As she herded the living back to the base, she didn't realize the true extent of Elizabeth's anger. She had no real grasp of it until Elizabeth chose to use Marly's nose as a punching bag.

"You had it coming you sorry sleez-bag ."

Flustered she turned around and exclaimed, "Elizabeth!"

"Yes Mom."

Annoyingly, she had no hint of fear or remorse in her voice. It was one of the side effects of becoming a teen. Or a severe lack of patience for sleezy people.

Much to Elizabeth's delight, Marly's nose appeared broken. It had done much to lighten her mood. Elizabeth almost wretched when she realized how happy it made her. She wasn't usually a violent person, but Marly had too far. After getting over her initial shock - and mild disgust-, she walked with an air of vindication which was foreign to her. As they crossed the threshold into the compound, Dana instructed Elizabeth to "Go to the apartment. Now."


	8. Chapter Six

From the moment his daughter walked into the apartment with her lip looking as if she had bitten it repeatedly, Fox Mulder knew that the quiet evening was about to become a bit more interesting.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you did to Marly Skinner."

"How did you know..."

"Call it parental intuition."

"I slugged her."

"Where?"

"Her nose. Mom thinks I might have broken it."

"Why did you 'slug' her?"

"She violated my privacy. Again."

To this he could only put his head in his hands and wonder why almost every peaceful or quiet moment he ever had in life never lasted very long.

"Are you angry at me ? "

He looked up, a glitter of amusement in his eye.

"I have no clue what I am supposed to do with you so until your mother gets back, and we can discuss this rationally, I'm just going to send you to your room."


	9. Chapter Seven

After taking time to try to regain some of her meager composure, she went over to her closet door and pawed through her purse. After neglecting to find what she wanted she fell back down on her bed.

Absently scratching at the hives that had chosen to surface on her arm, she contemplated her punishment. If she was lucky, she had to write an apology. If she wasn't lucky, she had to verbally deliver the apology.

Meanwhile, on her way back to the apartment, Dana was stopped by her neighbor, Arielle Lessew.

"Dana, Ryan and I are going to Roswell for a few hours tomorrow. I was wondering if Elizabeth could babysit?"

Seeing Elizabeth's "penance", she assured her that Elizabeth would be there

tomorrow.

" You're kidding me right?"

"No."

"Tyler 'The Terror' Lessew?"

"Yes."

"Mom, have ticked you off in a way more than usual?"

"No."

"How many hours?"

"Four."

"Four?"

"Yes, Four."

"Why not Monica and John's little guy? He's sweet, well-behaved, doesn't feel the need to attack baby sitters with frying pans."

"'You will be there tomorrow at noon."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
